leagueoflegendsfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Małe Legendy
right|400px Małe Legendy - specjalne awatary, którymi steruje gracz w czasie Potyczek Taktycznych. Szczegóły right|150px|thumb|Rzeczny Duszek *W czasie premiery udostępniono 6''' gatunków, a każdy z nich posiada '''6 wariantów kolorystycznych, gdzie każdy wariant posiada trzy kategorie (w postaci gwiazdek). *Każdy gracz jako swoją pierwszą Małą Legendę otrzymuje Rzecznego Duszka *Wszystkie awatary znajdują się w tzw. Rzadkich Jajach w cenie **1. Seria: Duch Run, Kretonur, Srebrnoskrzydły **2. Seria: Marudoróg, Ptasi Rycerz, Upiorek **3. Seria: Cichogon, Lwobrońca, Płetwomórz **4. : Dango, Fuwa, Shisa **5. : Melisma, Ossia, QiQi **6. Seria: Trząszcz, Tykacz, Żwirek *Można nimi dowolnie sterować w trakcie rozgrywki oraz dodatkowo używać emotek, animacji żartu, prowokacji, tańca czy (podobnie jak u bohaterów) *Dodatkowo towarzyszą graczom przy bohaterach w czasie gier ARAM (Howling Abyss) Rodzaje Cichogon= Hushtail Mistberry Tier 1.png|Jagódkowy 1 Hushtail Mistberry Tier 2.png|Jagódkowy 2 Hushtail Mistberry Tier 3.png|Jagódkowy 3 Hushtail Moontipped Tier 1.png|Księżycowy 1 Hushtail Moontipped Tier 2.png|Księżycowy 2 Hushtail Moontipped Tier 3.png|Księżycowy 3 Hushtail Monarch Tier 1.png|Motylkowy 1 Hushtail Monarch Tier 2.png|Motylkowy 2 Hushtail Monarch Tier 3.png|Motylkowy 3 Hushtail Untamed Tier 1.png|Nieokiełznany 1 Hushtail Untamed Tier 2.png|Nieokiełznany 2 Hushtail Untamed Tier 3.png|Nieokiełznany 3 Hushtail Eternal Tier 1.png|Wieczny 1 Hushtail Eternal Tier 2.png|Wieczny 2 Hushtail Eternal Tier 3.png|Wieczny 3 Hushtail Fae Tier 1.png|Wróżkowy 1 Hushtail Fae Tier 2.png|Wróżkowy 2 Hushtail Fae Tier 3.png|Wróżkowy 3 |-| Dango= Dango Base Tier 1.png|Dango 1 Dango Base Tier 2.png|Dango 2 Dango Base Tier 3.png|Dango 3 Dango Bubblegum Tier 1.png|Gumobalonowy 1 Dango Bubblegum Tier 2.png|Gumobalonowy 2 Dango Bubblegum Tier 3.png|Gumobalonowy 3 Dango Lemondrop Tier 1.png|Lemoniadowy 1 Dango Lemondrop Tier 2.png|Lemoniadowy 2 Dango Lemondrop Tier 3.png|Lemoniadowy 3 Dango Limeberry Tier 1.png|Limonkowy 1 Dango Limeberry Tier 2.png|Limonkowy 2 Dango Limeberry Tier 3.png|Limonkowy 3 Dango Gingersnap Tier 1.png|Pierniczkowy 1 Dango Gingersnap Tier 2.png|Pierniczkowy 2 Dango Gingersnap Tier 3.png|Pierniczkowy 3 Dango Sugar Crash Tier 1.png|Przecukrzony 1 Dango Sugar Crash Tier 2.png|Przecukrzony 2 Dango Sugar Crash Tier 3.png|Przecukrzony 3 |-| Duch Run= Runespirit Black Mist Tier 1.png|Czarnej Mgły 1 Runespirit Black Mist Tier 2.png|Czarnej Mgły 2 Runespirit Black Mist Tier 3.png|Czarnej Mgły 3 Runespirit Brambleback Tier 1.png|Krzewogrzbietowy 1 Runespirit Brambleback Tier 2.png|Krzewogrzbietowy 2 Runespirit Brambleback Tier 3.png|Krzewogrzbietowy 3 Runespirit Glacial Tier 1.png|Lodowcowy 1 Runespirit Glacial Tier 2.png|Lodowcowy 2 Runespirit Glacial Tier 3.png|Lodowcowy 3 Runespirit Seedling Tier 1.png|Sadzonkowy 1 Runespirit Seedling Tier 2.png|Sadzonkowy 2 Runespirit Seedling Tier 3.png|Sadzonkowy 3 Runespirit Sentinel Tier 1.png|Strażniczy 1 Runespirit Sentinel Tier 2.png|Strażniczy 2 Runespirit Sentinel Tier 3.png|Strażniczy 3 Runespirit Sakura Tier 1.png|Wiśniowy 1 Runespirit Sakura Tier 2.png|Wiśniowy 2 Runespirit Sakura Tier 3.png|Wiśniowy 3 |-| Fuwa= Fuwa Daystar Tier 1.png|Dziennej Gwiazdy 1 Fuwa Daystar Tier 2.png|Dziennej Gwiazdy 2 Fuwa Daystar Tier 3.png|Dziennej Gwiazdy 3 Fuwa Base Tier 1.png|Fuwa 1 Fuwa Base Tier 2.png|Fuwa 2 Fuwa Base Tier 3.png|Fuwa 3 Fuwa Last Wish Tier 1.png|Ostatniego Życzenia 1 Fuwa Last Wish Tier 2.png|Ostatniego Życzenia 2 Fuwa Last Wish Tier 3.png|Ostatniego Życzenia 3 Fuwa Firecracker Tier 1.png|Rozrywkowy 1 Fuwa Firecracker Tier 2.png|Rozrywkowy 2 Fuwa Firecracker Tier 3.png|Rozrywkowy 3 Fuwa Eclipse Tier 1.png|Zaćmienia 1 Fuwa Eclipse Tier 2.png|Zaćmienia 2 Fuwa Eclipse Tier 3.png|Zaćmienia 3 Fuwa Lovestruck Tier 1.png|Zakochany 1 Fuwa Lovestruck Tier 2.png|Zakochany 2 Fuwa Lovestruck Tier 3.png|Zakochany 3 |-| Kretonur= Molediver Soft-nosed Tier 1.png|Miękkonosy 1 Molediver Soft-nosed Tier 2.png|Miękkonosy 2 Molediver Soft-nosed Tier 3.png|Miękkonosy 3 Molediver Clumsy Tier 1.png|Niezdarny 1 Molediver Clumsy Tier 2.png|Niezdarny 2 Molediver Clumsy Tier 3.png|Niezdarny 3 Molediver Blazebattle Tier 1.png|Ognistej Bitwy 1 Molediver Blazebattle Tier 2.png|Ognistej Bitwy 2 Molediver Blazebattle Tier 3.png|Ognistej Bitwy 3 Molediver Skydance Tier 1.png|Podniebnego Tańca 1 Molediver Skydance Tier 2.png|Podniebnego Tańca 2 Molediver Skydance Tier 3.png|Podniebnego Tańca 3 Molediver Fresh-water Tier 1.png|Słodkowodny 1 Molediver Fresh-water Tier 2.png|Słodkowodny 2 Molediver Fresh-water Tier 3.png|Słodkowodny 3 Molediver Toxic Tier 1.png|Toksyczny 1 Molediver Toxic Tier 2.png|Toksyczny 2 Molediver Toxic Tier 3.png|Toksyczny 3 |-| Lwobrońca= Protector Jeweled Tier 1.png|Brylantowy 1 Protector Jeweled Tier 2.png|Brylantowy 2 Protector Jeweled Tier 3.png|Brylantowy 3 Protector Shadowgem Tier 1.png|Klejnotu Cienia 1 Protector Shadowgem Tier 2.png|Klejnotu Cienia 2 Protector Shadowgem Tier 3.png|Klejnotu Cienia 3 Protector Skygem Tier 1.png|Klejnotu Nieba 1 Protector Skygem Tier 2.png|Klejnotu Nieba 2 Protector Skygem Tier 3.png|Klejnotu Nieba 3 Protector Sunborn Tier 1.png|Słoneczny 1 Protector Sunborn Tier 2.png|Słoneczny 2 Protector Sunborn Tier 3.png|Słoneczny 3 Protector Reigning Tier 1.png|Władczy 1 Protector Reigning Tier 2.png|Władczy 2 Protector Reigning Tier 3.png|Władczy 3 Protector Fierce Tier 1.png|Zażarty 1 Protector Fierce Tier 2.png|Zażarty 2 Protector Fierce Tier 3.png|Zażarty 3 |-| Marunoróg= Furyhorn Lionheart Tier 1.png|Lwie Serce 1 Furyhorn Lionheart Tier 2.png|Lwie Serce 2 Furyhorn Lionheart Tier 3.png|Lwie Serce 3 Furyhorn Molten Tier 1.png|Rozżarzony 1 Furyhorn Molten Tier 2.png|Rozżarzony 2 Furyhorn Molten Tier 3.png|Rozżarzony 3 Furyhorn Sugarcone Tier 1.png|Wafelkowy 1 Furyhorn Sugarcone Tier 2.png|Wafelkowy 2 Furyhorn Sugarcone Tier 3.png|Wafelkowy 3 Furyhorn Willowbark Tier 1.png|Wierzbowy 1 Furyhorn Willowbark Tier 2.png|Wierzbowy 2 Furyhorn Willowbark Tier 3.png|Wierzbowy 3 Furyhorn Void-marked Tier 1.png|Z Pustki 1 Furyhorn Void-marked Tier 2.png|Z Pustki 2 Furyhorn Void-marked Tier 3.png|Z Pustki 3 Furyhorn Tundra Tier 1.png|Z Tundry 1 Furyhorn Tundra Tier 2.png|Z Tundry 2 Furyhorn Tundra Tier 3.png|z Tundry 3 |-| Melisma= |-| Ossia= |-| Płetwomórz= Paddlemar Glamorous Tier 1.png|Bajeczny 1 Paddlemar Glamorous Tier 2.png|Bajeczny 2 Paddlemar Glamorous Tier 3.png|Bajeczny 3 Paddlemar Tidepool Tier 1.png|Jeziorny 1 Paddlemar Tidepool Tier 2.png|Jeziorny 2 Paddlemar Tidepool Tier 3.png|Jeziorny 3 Paddlemar Caldera Tier 1.png|Kraterowy 1 Paddlemar Caldera Tier 2.png|Kraterowy 2 Paddlemar Caldera Tier 3.png|Kraterowy 3 Paddlemar Jade Tier 1.png|Nefrytowy 1 Paddlemar Jade Tier 2.png|Nefrytowy 2 Paddlemar Jade Tier 3.png|Nefrytowy 3 Paddlemar Rosebloom Tier 1.png|Różany 1 Paddlemar Rosebloom Tier 2.png|Różany 2 Paddlemar Rosebloom Tier 3.png|Różany 3 Paddlemar Yuletide Tier 1.png|Świąteczny 1 Paddlemar Yuletide Tier 2.png|Świąteczny 2 Paddlemar Yuletide Tier 3.png|Świąteczny 3 |-| Ptasi Rycerz= Featherknight Ravenlord Tier 1.png|Kruczy Lord 1 Featherknight Ravenlord Tier 2.png|Kruczy Lord 2 Featherknight Ravenlord Tier 3.png|Kruczy Lord 3 Featherknight Pengu Tier 1.png|Pingu 1 Featherknight Pengu Tier 2.png|Pingu 2 Featherknight Pengu Tier 3.png|Pingu 3 Featherknight Cheeper Tier 1.png|Pisklak 1 Featherknight Cheeper Tier 2.png|Pisklak 2 Featherknight Cheeper Tier 3.png|Pisklak 3 Featherknight True Ice Tier 1.png|Prawdziwego Lodu 1 Featherknight True Ice Tier 2.png|Prawdziwego Lodu 2 Featherknight True Ice Tier 3.png|Prawdziwego Lodu 3 Featherknight Extra Spicy Tier 1.png|Superostry 1 Featherknight Extra Spicy Tier 2.png|Superostry 2 Featherknight Extra Spicy Tier 3.png|Superostry 3 Featherknight Sakura Tier 1.png|Wiśniowy 1 Featherknight Sakura Tier 2.png|Wiśniowy 2 Featherknight Sakura Tier 3.png|Wiśniowy 3 |-| QiQi= |-| Shisa= Shisa Heroic Tier 1.png|Heroiczny 1 Shisa Heroic Tier 2.png|Heroiczny 2 Shisa Heroic Tier 3.png|Heroiczny 3 Shisa Littlest Tier 1.png|Najmniejszy 1 Shisa Littlest Tier 2.png|Najmniejszy 2 Shisa Littlest Tier 3.png|Najmniejszy 3 Shisa Firecracker Tier 1.png|Rozrywkowy 1 Shisa Firecracker Tier 2.png|Rozrywkowy 2 Shisa Firecracker Tier 3.png|Rozrywkowy 3 Shisa Base Tier 1.png|Shisa 1 Shisa Base Tier 2.png|Shisa 2 Shisa Base Tier 3.png|Shisa 3 Shisa Corrupted Tier 1.png|Skażony 1 Shisa Corrupted Tier 2.png|Skażony 2 Shisa Corrupted Tier 3.png|Skażony 3 Shisa Sundrop Tier 1.png|Słoneczny 1 Shisa Sundrop Tier 2.png|Słoneczny 2 Shisa Sundrop Tier 3.png|Słoneczny 3 |-| Srebrnoskrzydły= Silverwing Demacian Tier 1.png|Demaciański 1 Silverwing Demacian Tier 2.png|Demaciański 2 Silverwing Demacian Tier 3.png|Demaciański 3 Silverwing Lost Tier 1.png|Nocy 1 Silverwing Lost Tier 2.png|Nocy 2 Silverwing Lost Tier 3.png|Nocy 3 Silverwing Dawnglow Tier 1.png|Promienisty 1 Silverwing Dawnglow Tier 2.png|Promienisty 2 Silverwing Dawnglow Tier 3.png|Promienisty 3 Silverwing Rosebloom Tier 1.png|Różany 1 Silverwing Rosebloom Tier 2.png|Różany 2 Silverwing Rosebloom Tier 3.png|Różany 3 Silverwing Tropical Tier 1.png|Tropikalny 1 Silverwing Tropical Tier 2.png|Tropikalny 2 Silverwing Tropical Tier 3.png|Tropikalny 3 Silverwing Snow Cherry Tier 1.png|Wiśniowy 1 Silverwing Snow Cherry Tier 2.png|Wiśniowy 2 Silverwing Snow Cherry Tier 3.png|Wiśniowy 3 |-| Upiorek= Hauntling Dark Matter Tier 1.png|Ciemnej Materii 1 Hauntling Dark Matter Tier 2.png|Ciemnej Materii 2 Hauntling Dark Matter Tier 3.png|Ciemnej Materii 3 Hauntling Shadowmask Tier 1.png|Maski Cieni 1 Hauntling Shadowmask Tier 2.png|Maski Cieni 2 Hauntling Shadowmask Tier 3.png|Maski Cieni 3 Hauntling Lunar Claw Tier 1.png|Szponu Księżyca 1 Hauntling Lunar Claw Tier 2.png|Szponu Księżyca 2 Hauntling Lunar Claw Tier 3.png|Szponu Księżyca 3 Hauntling Toxic Tier 1.png|Toksyczny 1 Hauntling Toxic Tier 2.png|Toksyczny 2 Hauntling Toxic Tier 3.png|Toksyczny 3 Hauntling Shadow Isles Tier 1.png|Wysp Cienia 1 Hauntling Shadow Isles Tier 2.png|Wysp Cienia 2 Hauntling Shadow Isles Tier 3.png|Wysp Cienia 3 Hauntling Fireborn Tier 1.png|Zrodzony z Ognia 1 Hauntling Fireborn Tier 2.png|Zrodzony z Ognia 2 Hauntling Fireborn Tier 3.png|Zrodzony z Ognia 3 Rozwój /dev: Małe Legendy w Potyczkach Taktycznych center|500px Hej! Tu '''LUNCHBOY', menedżer produktu pracujący nad wszystkim, co możecie personalizować w Potyczkach Taktycznych. Dzisiaj z radością opowiem wam o pierwszej możliwości personalizacji PT — o Małych Legendach. Opiszemy, czym są, dlaczego je stworzyliśmy w ten a nie inny sposób i jak możecie je zdobywać. Ponadto rzucimy okiem na nasze plany dotyczące skórek Areny, nadchodzącej funkcji, która umożliwi wam personalizację planszy PT./dev: Małe Legendy w Potyczkach Taktycznych Czym są Małe Legendy? ''Małe Legendy to najsłodsze stworki w całym League (sorry, ). To bardzo ekspresyjna i zróżnicowana gromadka. Będą służyć jako wasze awatary w Potyczkach Taktycznych i kibicować wam w rozgrywkach ARAM. PT to wysoce towarzyska gra, a Małe Legendy stoją w centrum każdej waszej interakcji z innymi graczami. Wasza Mała Legenda będzie ścigać się z przeciwnikami, by zaklepać podczas wspólnego dobierania, dabować wrogów po fartownie zdobytym zwycięstwie i rzucać waszą emotkę '''Ups' po przegranej z graczem, który zdecydowanie miał fuksa.'' Startujemy z sześcioma Małymi Legendami, z których każda ma własne, unikalne prowokacje, tańce i osobowość. Są to: '''Srebrnoskrzydły', Marudoróg, Duch Run, Upiorek, Ptasi Rycerz i ''największy zbrodniarz wojenny '''KRETONUR MIĘKKONOSY'. center|500px Każdą z nich (wraz z odpowiednią ikoną) będziecie mogli odblokować za . '''Ponadto dołączymy jajo Małej Legendy do darmowej Testowej Przepustki Potyczek Taktycznych' jako nagrodę. Po rozegraniu kilku gier będziecie mogli wybrać swoją początkową Małą Legendę spomiędzy Srebrnoskrzydłego, Ducha Run i Kretonura. (Miejsce na dowcip z Pokémonami).'' System Kumpli Projektując Małe Legendy, inspirowaliśmy się niektórymi emocjami, które przeżywaliśmy podczas grania w PT. Chcieliśmy, by system Małych Legend oddawał te same emocje. Przede wszystkim naprawdę uwielbialiśmy moment, gdy nareszcie udało się ulepszyć jednogwiazdkową , z którą zaczynaliśmy grę, zmieniając ją w trzygwiazdkową potęgę. Dlatego chcieliśmy, abyście mogli ewoluować swoje Małe Legendy — byście mogli zobaczyć, jak wasz skromny, jednogwiazdkowy Ptasi Rycerz Pingu wyrasta na znacznie fajniejszego trzygwiazdkowego. Chcieliśmy także odtworzyć uczucie pojawiające się, gdy widzicie w sklepie kluczową jednostkę 5 kategorii, której potrzebujecie, by wygrać. Mamy nadzieję, że poczujecie taką samą radość, gdy z jaja Małej Legendy niespodziewanie wypadnie coś rzadkiego. I wreszcie, liczymy na to, że wasza kolekcja Małych Legend będzie dla was tak wyjątkowa i specjalna, jak możliwość skonstruowania jedynej w swoim rodzaju drużyny w PT. Pamiętając o tym wszystkim, porozmawiajmy nieco więcej o trzech aspektach Małych Legend, które pomogą nam osiągnąć te cele: '''wariantach, seriach Rzadkich Jaj i podnoszeniu poziomu gwiazdek'.'' Warianty:' Chcąc zapewnić tę szczególną radość, która wynika ze zdobywania rzadkich rzeczy, na początek opublikujemy sześć wariantów (wliczając w to wersję podstawową) każdej odmiany. Niektóre z tych wariantów występują rzadziej niż inne. Nie musicie posiadać wersji podstawowej odmiany, by dostać jej rzadsze warianty. Każdy z tych wariantów ma własny, unikalny styl i tożsamość. Na przykład wszyscy wiemy, że Ptasi Rycerz Kruczy Lord z zapałem planuje przejęcie władzy nad światem: center|300px Tymczasem Superostry Ptasi Rycerz nie ma pojęcia, że nieuchronnie skończy jako smaczny obiad: center|300px Te i wiele innych wariantów będą wypadać z Rzadkich Jaj, które możecie kupować za . ''Serie Rzadkich Jaj: Chociaż uwielbiamy uczucie zaskoczenia, które towarzyszy dostawaniu rzadkiej zawartości, chcieliśmy zrównoważyć je możliwością kontrolowania rodzaju Małych Legend, które dostajecie. Dlatego na początku będziecie mogli kupować dwa rodzaje Rzadkich Jaj — Jaja z Serii Pierwszej, z których mogą wykluwać się Srebrnoskrzydli, Marudorogi lub Upiorki oraz Jaja z Serii Drugiej, z których mogą wykluwać się Duchy Run, Ptasi Rycerze lub Kretonury. Każde jajo zawiera sześć wariantów każdej z odmian, włącznie z podstawowym wariantem odmiany. Zatem z każdego typu jaja może wykluć się w sumie jeden z 18 rodzajów Małej Legendy.'' Chcemy, aby każde otwierane jajo dawało wam nową Małą Legendę, którą możecie natychmiast przenieść do gry, dlatego '''za każdym razem, gdy otworzycie jajo, dostaniecie wariant Małej Legendy, którego nie macie albo posiadany wariant Małej Legendy, ale z wyższym poziomem gwiazdek.' Gdy wariant osiągnie trzy gwiazdki, nie będzie już się wykluwać z jakichkolwiek jaj, zatem otwierając więcej jaj z danej serii, zwiększycie szansę na dostanie pozostałych wariantów.'' ''Podnoszenie poziomu gwiazdek: Zbieranie duplikatów tego samego wariantu Małej Legendy powoduje podniesienie jej poziomu gwiazdek i „ewoluowanie” waszej Małej Legendy, tak samo jak zbieranie duplikatów bohatera w PT podwyższa jego poziom gwiazdek. Jeśli wiecie, jak działają PT, pewnie myślicie: „3 jednogwiazdkowe = 1 dwugwiazdkowa, a 3 dwugwiazdkowe = 1 trzygwiazdkowa, zatem potrzebuję 9 kopii tej samej Małej Legendy, aby otrzymać postać finalną”. Uważamy jednak, że fajniej jest, jeśli każde jajo, które otwieracie, daje wam coś, czego możecie użyć od razu. Dlatego '''każdy duplikat wariantu Małej Legendy, który zdobędziecie, podniesie poziom gwiazdek Małej Legendy o jeden. Innymi słowy... Każda Mała Legenda zaczyna jako wersja jednogwiazdkowa — to wasz kumpel w swojej postaci podstawowej. center|300px Gdy zbierzecie dwie z nich, wasza Mała Legenda ewoluuje do wersji dwugwiazdkowej — bardziej wyrośniętego wariantu waszego kumpla z ulepszonym modelem: center|300px Natomiast gdy zbierzecie ten sam wariant po raz trzeci, Mała Legenda ewoluuje jeszcze raz do wersji trzygwiazdkowej — bajeranckiej postaci finalnej, która wyróżnia się dodatkowymi, lśniącymi efektami wizualnymi, trochę jak karta kolekcjonerska z hologramem. center|300px Poziom gwiazdek każdego wariantu Małej Legendy podnosi się niezależnie, co oznacza, że możecie mieć jednogwiazdkowego Ptasiego Rycerza Kruczego Lorda oraz trzygwiazdkowego Superostrego Ptasiego Rycerza. Podniesienie poziomu gwiazdek Małej Legendy nadal zapewnia wam dostęp do jej wcześniejszych postaci, zatem jeśli jednego dnia pasuje wam pisklę Srebrnoskrzydłego Nocy, a innego błyszczący Srebrnoskrzydły Nocy, macie wybór. Co dalej? Oprócz nowych Małych Legend, które będziemy dostarczać przez cały rok, badamy także sposoby personalizowania swojej Areny przez graczy, aby mogli poczuć się na niej jak w domu. Na razie '''z darmową Testową Przepustką dostępnych będzie tylko kilka skórek Areny', ale w przyszłości chcemy dostarczać bardziej złożone i zróżnicowane Areny. Skórki Areny czerpią inspirację z uniwersum League, od po . Chętnie dowiemy się, co jeszcze chcielibyście móc personalizować w PT i co myślicie o pierwszej grupie Małych Legend. Śmiało zostawiajcie swoje uwagi i pomysły w komentarzach.'' center|500px Cieszymy się, że PT trafią w wasze ręce. Będę na was czekać w rankingu z moim Toksycznym Kretonurem. Spytaj Riot: Małe Legendy center|500px Dziś mówimy o testowaniu League, / w alei i o tym, czy Małe Legendy składają jaja.Spytaj Riot: Małe Legendy Czy Małe Legendy składają jaja? ''Riot Cactopus wspiął się prawie na szczyt najwyższej góry w całym . Dysząc, zziajany, postawił ostatni krok i znalazł prostą platformę z runicznym napisem w nieznanym języku. Skonsternowany ukląkł przed platformą. Nagle usłyszał cichy szept, owiewający go niczym zimny wiatr, który zaszumiał mu do ucha: „Połóż portfel na platformie, aby ujrzeć coś naprawdę wspaniałego”. Nie rozumiał, skąd dobiegał ten głos, ale uległ pokusie. Umieścił swój portfel na zimnym kamieniu, a runy rozpaliły się od przepływu magicznej energii. Pulsowały… pulsowały… pulsowały… aż nad platformą pojawiło się jasne światło, wewnątrz którego powoli opadało małe jajko. Podniósł je i przyjrzał mu się. Było ciepłe... bardzo ciepłe. Kilka razy przekładał je z dłoni do dłoni, zastanawiając się, cóż to może być.'' Potem usłyszał ciche krrk. I głośniejszy trzask, gdy pękła skorupka. Przestraszony upuścił jajko, a ono upadło na ziemię i rozbiło się — z jaja wystrzelił wielki snop światła! Oślepiony człowiek upadł do tyłu. Otworzył oczy i zamrugał kilka razy, usiłując cokolwiek dojrzeć… i wtedy zobaczył najcudowniejsze, najrozkoszniejsze magiczne stworzenie, jakie kiedykolwiek widział. Jego życie zmieniło się na zawsze. Nikt nie zna szczegółów magicznego procesu, który pozwoliłby ustalić, czy Małe Legendy mogą składać jaja, ale wiemy na pewno, że Małe Legendy mogą być wspaniałymi przyjaciółmi. Multimedia Filmy= Zwiastun rozgrywki Potyczek Taktycznych| Potyczki Taktyczne i opis śmierci - Riot Pls| |-| Galeria= Potyczki Taktyczne - Rzadkie Jaja.jpg|Prezentacja jednego z rodzai Ptasiego Rycerza |-| Ikony= Jeweled Protector profileicon.png|Brylantowy Lwobrońca Demacian Silverwing profileicon.png|Demaciański Srebrnoskrzydły Moontipped Hushtail profileicon.png|Księżycowy Cichogon Little Legend Dango profileicon.png|Mała Legenda Dango Little Legend Fuwa profileicon.png|Mała Legenda Fuwa Little Legend Shisa profileicon.png|Mała Legenda Shisa Softnosed Molediver profileicon.png|Miękkonosy Kretonur Jade Paddlemar profileicon.png|Nefrytowy Płetwomórz Pengu Featherknight profileicon.png|Ptasi Rycerz Pingu Molten Furyhorn profileicon.png|Rozżarzony Marunoróg Sentinel Runespirit profileicon.png|Strażniczy Duch Run Shadow Isles Hauntling profileicon.png|Upiorek Wysp Cienia en:Teamfight Tactics:Little Legends Kategoria:Teamfight Tactics